


Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  Voyager

by AlanM42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42
Summary: Voyager's brief adventure in the Mirror Universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  Voyager

"Their shields are down." Tuvok called out from his station. "Target engines and weapons." Captain Katherine Janeway ordered from her command chair.  
Phasers raked along the side of the flag ship of the Kazon Nistrim. An explosion blew debris out towards Voyager. Lt. Tom Paris expertly maneuvered the ship through the debris and brought Voyager along side the disabled vessel. "Captain, we're being hailed." Ensign Harry Kim announced.  
"On screen." Janeway cooley ordered. A moment later the First Maje of the Kazon Nistrim appeared. "Janeway," screamed Cullah, "what is the meaning of this unprovocted attack?" Janeway rose from the command chair, crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Cullah. "Negotiation has gotten us nowhere in our two months in this Quadrant. From now on, Voyager takes what it wants. Mr. Kim send him the list." She waited. Then she saw Seska, the former Marquis hand a data pad to Cullah. After he glanced at it, he glared at Janeway. "I can't give you these people. They're some of the best engineers and technicians in the Nistrim." He shook the pad at Janeway. " Where did you get this?" He turned his glare to Seska. "You!" He drew his weapon and shoved it under Seskas chin. "I'm going to blow your..." "Cullah!" Janeway shouted. "None of that. If you harm my second officer, I will light your ship up and I believe you have quite a few women and children aboard. I'd hate to see anything happen to them." Cullah snarled at Seska then holstered his weapon.  
"That's better. Seska, see to it that those people are rounded up and standby to be beamed aboard" "Aye Captain." Once the screen went blank, she turned to her First Officer. "Once everyone has transported over have Mr. Paris maneuver to a safe distance. I think one phaser blast up their tail pipe should finish them off. Don't you think?" "That should be more than sufficient." Chakotay replied. "You have the con. I'll be in cargo bay two welcoming our new recruits. Finish Cullah off." "With pleasure." As she walked towards the turbolift, Tuvok stopped her. "Captain, as I maintained a lock on Seskas com badge, I noticed something unusual about her life signs. I believe you and Commander Chakotay should see this." In cargo bay two. Janeway strutted in front of her new conscripts. "Welcome aboard the Imperial Starship Voyager. Work well and you will be treated well. Cause problems..." She pointed to one of the younger Kazons. Two guards grabbed the man, dragged him across the bay and threw him into a large glass booth that had just been set up. She nodded at the operator. The young man began screaming. "This is an Agonizer Booth." She continued. " Cause problems and you will be very familiar with the inside of one." She motioned at the operator. The man fell unconscious to the floor. "This is my Cheif Engineer Lt. Bellana Torres. She is in charge of you. Notice her forehead ridges. She's Klingon. Very short temper. Don't test her. Lt., they're yours." "Aye Captain." "Seska, you're with me." Janeway walked out of the cargo bay with Seska at her side. Two guards, both former Marquis brought up the rear. "Seska, you handled this assignment very well. I'm pleased." "Thank you, Captain." She replied. "I've been thinking. I've been a bit disappointed in Chakotay's performance as First Officer." She stopped and faced Seska. "How would you like to be first..." The two guards grabbed Seska and threw her into an airlock. The door slammed shut. Janeway looked in the doors small window and continued. "out an airlock today?" "Captain! What, why, after what I've done for this ship?" "I'm sorry Seska. I have a full plate. I don't have time to keep an eye on a Cardasian spy." Seska stepped back from the door in shock. Janeway placed her hand on the airlocks control panel. "Goodbye Seska. Oh, and thank you for your service." She disengaged the outer force field and watched a screaming Seska, sail away to oblivion. Two Years Later Captain Janeway felt as if the weight of the Universe was on her shoulders. The first year in the Delta Quadrant had been good for Voyager. Her policy of raiding, taking alien technology, conscripting captured beings, had made Voyager one of the most formidable ship's in the Quadrant and also the most hunted. Voyager was barely able to make warp two. The shields, the one's that still worked, were at 47%. She knew Voyager could not survive another sustained fight. The decline began a year ago. She ignored the advice of Mr. Neelix and raided a large Talaxian colony. Three days later, he hacked the ship's computer. Turned off the security grid around the shuttle bay. He and Kess made their get away aboard his small ship. For twelve hours Janeway tracked his warp signature. It led them to an asteroid field where she expected to find Neelix hiding behind an asteroid. Instead Voyager was ambushed by three Talaxian patrol ships. Though Voyager won the engagement, it was the first serious damage to be sustained by the ship from the Alpha Quadrant. After that, successful raides were few and far between. Colonies better defended. Attacks were more frequent. A recently captured Kazon warrior, revealed that Neelix had organized an alliance to hunt Voyager and defend each other and their colonies. This alliance was made up of an unlikely mix. Talaxians, Kazon, Ocampa, even Vidians and others Voyager was yet to encounter. She wondered if he had seen the forbidden files on that hated mirror Universe. Was it a slap in her face or a coincidence that the alliance called itself the United Federation of Planets and their rag tag fleet was calling itself, Starfleet? And then their were the mutanies. First, despite being seriously wounded, Janeway had managed to stab Lt. Torres to death after an ambush in engineering. The body of the young engineer was left draped over a guard rail next to the warp core for five days as a warning not to cross the captain. Then most trusted First Officer and lover, Commander Chakotay was killed putting down a revolt of her Kazon conscripts. When she learned Tuvok was planning a mutany, she forced him to commit a Vulcan ritualistic suicide. Even the Doctor had to be taken offline after the EMH attempted to convince her new First Officer, Harry Kim to lead a mutany. Though Tom Paris never took part in mutany. He did spend more time in an Agonizer Booth than at the helm, where he was needed. Janeway sat in her ready room and stared at her reflection in her computer screen. Where is that young seven year old girl she thought? She had once been wide eyed with wonder, only wanting to explore. Then Emperor Spock was asassinated and the old Terran Empire reared its evil head ending all his reforms and crushing her dreams. She quickly learned if she were to explore, she would wear the Jackboots of a conqueror. The Alpha Quadrant seemed as far away as the moon must have been to a Neanderthal. She wondered about that other Janeway. Where was she? Halfway home after making friends through mutual respect? Maybe there is some redeeming quality in that other Universe. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Commander Kim. "Captain to the bridge." "On my way." She replied. "Report!" She snapped as she limped to her command chair. "Sensors are picking up ten Federation warships on an intercept course. ETA five minutes." Kim said as he took his seat beside the Captain. "Captain," Ingyu, the young man at Harrys old station said, "we're being hailed. It's Admiral Neelix." "On screen." A moment later Neelix appeared. "Captain Janeway, it is good to see you again." "Well Admiral," she said sarcasticly, "why don't you beam aboard and fry up some of that Ahntikki stir fry. I've been craving it lately." "I'd love nothing better. But you know why I'm here. Voyager can't survive another major attack. Surrender. I will be lenient on your crew." "You know I won't do that. This crew will go down fighting." She rose from the chair and stared definitely at Neelix. "We still have a few tricks up our sleeve." "I regret you've made this decision Captain, Neelix out." His face was replaced by the seal of the UFP. "Red Alert!" She cried out. "All hands to battle stations. Charge phasers and arm photon torpedoes. Let's make sure the Delta Quadrant never forgets the name Voya..." Janeway barely flinched. Harry took pride in keeping his dagger extremely sharp. It had penetrated her back at an angle to puncture both lungs and clip her heart. It was almost painless. Already she felt her lungs filling with blood. Her legs were buckling. She fell back into the Command chair. She turned to face her assassin. "Harry, you of all people. Why?" "I'm sorry Captain." He said. "Can't standby and let Voyager be destroyed." She closed her eyes. She had enough strength for one last act. What should I do, she thought? Grab my dagger and make a futile attempt to kill Kim? Some insults about his inexperience in bed? Her mind raced back to that little girl she had been. So full of wonder and promise. She opened her eyes and spoke her last words. "Mr. Kim, as long as I'm alive I'm your Captain." She struggled to speak. Her lungs were nearly full of blood. "My last order to you. Explore in... peace." His eyes were opened in surprise. That was the last thing he the woman he once looked up to and now regarded as a brutal killer, to say. "I will, Captain." He said. He wasn't sure if she heard him. The eyes he stared into, held no life. He stood and surveyed the bridge. Tom sat at the helm awaiting orders. He and Kim were the only original Voyager senior bridge officers left. He turned to the Borg drone who manned Tuvoks old station. "Seven, drop shields and take weapons offline." She looked on inquisitively, then said. "I will comply." Ingyu, hail Admiral Neelix." "Aye sir." When Neelix appeared, Kim turned to face him. " Admiral Neelix," he said, "this Captain Harry Kim of the Imperial Starship Voyager...we surrender."


End file.
